Royal Reactions
by Jalice-TheBest
Summary: the story of her prince and her, Edward and Bella. Not good at Summaries but this something that I had in my head, an idea. please read and review. canon couples. All human
1. Reflections

My name is Isabella Swan, Principessa di Napoli. In essence, I'm Royalty. My Dad's an American commoner, I don't care, and he was the best, even though he wasn't royalty, he would move heaven and earth for me and I loved him. My mother Renee gave in to societal pressure and divorced my father after few years. She did marry Marcus, my step father, he did not love her, and she did not love him at least in that way, they care for each other, looked after one another. Their relationship was based on the fact, they both lost the one they loved most in all of this, in Marcus' situation Didi died. Marcus did love me though, and my step-brother Emmett, was the future king. I loved Emmett just as he loved me. Emmett never failed to show how much he loved me; he has never caused a sad single tear from my eyes. Though jovial, Emmett takes the matter of the court seriously, to me he was Emmie to the world he was Prince Emmett of Savoy, Prince of Naples.

I was a bright student, homeschooled, graduated cum Laude from University of Cambridge. I had begged Marcus to let me do this on my own. He did, on the condition that only jasper would accompany me, as my roommate. I agreed because Jasper was my best friend. Once a stable boy, now a noble guard, he protected me one day from muggers and returned me home. With my last name as Swan people could hardly link me to the thrones of Italy, not on first glance anyway. I was delighted, and gave into Marcus's condition and Emmett went to Università di Bologna.

I was happy with my decision to go to England, never regretted the experience I had, well except one. I fell in Love with Prince Edward of Wales, duke of Cambridge. Though our relationship had been short, it was intense. I gave him my heart, I thought I had his, turned out I didn't. His kingdom did or at least that was what he said. What I thought, His Highness Prince Edward I of York had poisoned his mind against me. Edward's uncle His Majesty Carlisle, king of United Kingdom, had no children; technically Edward was next in line to claim the throne. His father wasn't the only one who hated me, his sister Rosalie did too. Our relationship had been in secret with the few sighting here and there, but in the end, he chose his kingdom. And after my studies, I went back to mine.

Though nobody ever knew what happened except Jasper and I suspect my mother, Emmett knew something was wrong but we never talked about it. I think that hurt him, but I assured him it was no big deal, he calmed down a bit. Everything went back to normal, well relatively. I did follow Edward's success though.


	2. Carriage Rides

"God forbid, you actually are happy at this event principessa" I heard Jasper admonishing voice beside me in the carriage.

He had caught me in another recollection. I smiled and listened to the good people of Italy. We had just come from visiting my cousin Princess Alice of Bourbon-Two Sicilies, Duchess of Noto. Jasper had arranged a carriage ride back home to celebrate San Gennaro. I waved as we passed certain places and people. It always astounded me how a simple gesture would light up their day. I scanned the crowd waving. I spotted a little girl on her father's arms with flowers.

"Do we have room for two?" I asked Jasper.

"What are you up to?" he asked me with narrowed eyes. I gestured with my eyes to where I was going He gave me a disapproving glance before whistling the carriage to a stop. As soon as I got down from the carriage, people went quiet, well quieter, seeing as they were now murmuring. I walked gracefully toward her. Her little fingers extending the flowers to me.

"are those for me?" I asked and she nodded. I gently took them from her arms and smelt them.

"principessa" her father greeted with a respectful bow. I smiled at him

"join me on my carriage?" I asked and he nodded. I took the little girls arms and together we entered and continued the ride

"whats your name?" I asked her

"Anne Isabella" she answered.

I smiled at her, while she told me everything she knew. She asked for my crown. Her father scolded her. I told him it was alright, she could wear it in the carriage. He thanked me and apologized again, but I waved him off. Anne was delightful. I was enjoying their company. Jasper offered them some snacks that were placed for me, they accepted. However when it was time for then to go, I was sad a bit. I left the girl with a kiss on the cheek as her father returned my crown to Jasper.

"Romano will escort you home" I said as we reached palace grounds.

"Thank you Principessa" he said.

As soon as they were out of earshot Jasper spoke "Your compassion I admire"

"So when are we leaving for America" I asked as the carriage came to a stop.

"Prince Emmett called it off this morning" he informed me

_WHAT? _


	3. Another Crossed Path

"Princesa, Principessa, you can't go in there." I heard the guard scream to me, I let his warning fall on deaf ears. I flipped him off before opening the door, my eyes landed on Emmett.

"You cancelled my trip" I screamed at Emmett. He knew how important this was to me. I get to see Charlie a week in every three months.

"Principessa, we are in a meeting" Emmett said "Jasper escort my sister to her chambers. We'll talk later"

"I dare you" I told Jasper with my eyebrow raised. Jasper halted his face paled as he remembered the time I threw my dagger at him in anger.

"I'm sorry Principe" Jasper said to Emmett. "The last time she said that and I held her, I almost lost my life"

I turned back to Emmett my arms crossed Emmett sighed.

"Let me introduce you to our guest" Emmett said, ever the polite and charming host. I nodded at him

"Duchesses Kate, Irina and Tanya." They bowed in their seats and I curtsied

"Rosalie, princess royal and Prince Edward of Cambridge" as soon as he said those names I stiffened but quickly recovered. This was my house. I curtsied looking Rosalie in her cold blue eyes, my eyes refused to meet Edward's "guys this is my sister, Princess Isabella of savoy, Princess of Naples"

"Charmed" I said to all of them "Emmett a word"

I walked out the room without any other word. Emmett followed me outside calmly as soon as the door was closed I turned to him

"My trip?" I asked

"Father asked me to cancel it. Uncle Caius and Uncle Aro are holding a ball tonight, you're expected to attend. I know it's sudden, but it is important His majesty will be there as well"

"And no one thought to inform me?" I said

"I'm sorry Bella; I know you want this so much. I'll ask them for three extra days for you. promise"

I nodded and hugged him "thanks Emmett"

"So why are we being visited by the Royal family of England. Are we okay?" I asked worriedly.

"It is fine, we'll talk later promise. Go rest from your journey, you must be tired." he assured me. I left Emmett to his meeting and I left to my chambers to relax and think. Edward was here, what do I do now. I sighed and flopped on my bed.


	4. Flashback I

Angela had my ball gown on display on the racks. She was showing them to me individually. We had finally settled on a silk and lace burgundy floor length gown. I went in for a shower. My bathtub had been filled with warm water and lathers a few rose petals. I smiled as I settled in. I looked at the flaming candle beside me, mesmerized by the burn as my thoughts consumed me.

"_I'm a prince Bella, my duty lies with my kingdom" he told me, his green eyes darker than I had ever seen them._

"_So you don't want to be happy?" I challenged_

"_Happiness is for fools, Bella" he said to me, sounding so much like his father. He had gotten to him Edward senior had one this one. The cold look in Edward's eyes told me so. _

"_What about me?" I asked. I had to know_

"_I don't want you anymore" he said his hands clenching_

"_What?" _

"_I don't want you, a commoner like you could never make a royal son happy" I could hear my heart breaking. I didn't bother to correct him that I wasn't a commoner; I was the Princess of Naples._

"_What?" I asked again_

"_You heard me. I'm putting an end to this pretense; you were a fun distraction, nothing more"_

"_I hope you're happy your highness" I said before running out in the rain without a second glance._

"Principessa?" Angela called.

I realized I had been in the bath more than I had too. I quickly stood up and rinsed my body, with a towel around my neck, I stepped out. Angela and her crew helped me to get ready for the event. My hair successfully tucked in a flower braid, the crown was placed gently on my head.

Jasper escorted me to where by brother and our guests were waiting for introductions.

"sei un spettacolo per gli occhi" Emmett exclaimed covering his eyes like he was being blinded. *you are a sight for sore eyes*

I blushed "Affascinante come sempre" I kissed him on his cheek he gave me his goofy grin. *charming as always*

"Ready?" he asked

I looked at him as he squeezed my hand I nodded to him

"Prince Emmett and Princess Isabella of Savoy Principe e la Principessa di Napoli" the crier announced. I took a deep breath as we walked forward

* * *

**_*…* translation_**


	5. Saved Dances

We waved to everyone, as we walked down the stairs to join the guest. I was well aware of his eyes watching me as I descended the stairs. Alice met me at the end of the stairs.

"Marcus, re d'Italia e di sua moglie Renee, la principessa di Genova." I turned around as they introduced my parents. Alice and I, along with Emmett went to greet them as soon as they came out.

"Isabella" Marcus greeted

"Father" I said as he kissed my cheek. I turned to Mom to greet her "Mother"

She hugged me and hugged Emmett a few seconds later. They both hugged Alice too.

"Excuse us children" Marcus said as he took my mom's hand. Alice and I went to greet uncle Aro, Alice's father. He hugged and fussed in his own way and I let him well because he was my favorite uncle. We excused ourselves and took a seat. Alice was prattling on about her ride here. I smiled indulging her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the king and queen" the crier announced as my father led my mother to the dance. I watched them sway for a few minutes. They were discussing something, and from the smile on Mother's face. It wasn't so bad. I smiled and turned to Alice

"Would you like to Dance Principessa" Emmett's voice interrupted Alice. I looked toward her, but she was already shooing me away. I took Emmett's extended hand.

"Prince Emmett and Princess Isabella" they announced as we made our way to the dance floor. Emmett bowed, I curtsied and then he took my hand again, his second arm took its position just below my shoulder blade, I held his arm. He began twirling me around, and I let him lead the dance. He did the throw away afew times before we continued th waltz. I switched places with my mom.

"You cancelled my trip" I told him

"I'm sorry, Emmett said you were upset, we should have told you earlier, I'm sorry darling girl"

"I hope daddy would understand" I sighed. I should write to him

"I could send for him, of it pleases you"

"No offence father, but I quite like my time in America" I said to him. he dipped me.

"it won't happen again, I assure you." He promised. I let out a wide smile

"Thanks father"

"May i?" I heard the voice I never thought I'd hear so close again. It was still as soft as I remembered. Marcus stepped and looked at me nodding to Edward.

"Just tell me when okay?"

"Yes Father" I replied before Edward whisked me away in his arms.


	6. Failed Silence

We danced quietly for a few seconds, I allowed myself to be glad I was in his arms again. The accordionists changed the song.

"We meet again" he said with a slight smirk.

"Your Highness" I said to him curtly. There was nothing to talk about

"Princess Isabella" he told me also.

I looked away from his penetrating gaze and looked around; everyone seemed to not be paying us attention except for Rosalie. Jasper was under the Italian flag with Alice. They looked like they were discussing, but then Jasper took Alice's arm and placed it on his chest where his heart beats.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him looking back at him. "I couldn't possibly imagine a royal being could dance with a commoner like me"

He kept quiet for a few seconds "only you're not a commoner are you?" his voice hardened as he spoke.

I ignored him. "What are you doing here Edward?"

"Uncle Carlisle wanted to come visit King Marcus, we really don't know why?"

"Your father here?" I asked.

"No" he answered and I nodded, silence descended upon us again

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked

"The night you decided I was a fun distraction nothing more" I answered. My walls went up as I recollected that night

"Bella…"

"I'm feeling quite tired, I'd like to sit your highness" I interrupted

"Yes princess" he sighed

"Principessa, would you like some bruschetta and green olives?" I turned around to Ben, our waiter.

"Yes please." I smiled at him picking a plate. "Do me a favor and keep the olives away from King Aro. I don't think my dear aunt would love the aftermath?"

"Yes Principessa" he said.

I ate my bruschetta in silence ignoring Edward as he watched me. "Are you going to say something?"

"You could have told me you know" he whispered angrily in my ear

"Why, would I be worthy of your company then" I sneered at him back.

Alice "B, you might want to rescue your brother from the clutches of those bitches over there. I'll do something but I really don't want Emmett to think I care"

"Yes heaven forbid you care about your cousin" I said sarcastically.

"Edward we've been looking for you" I heard a voice say. It was full of authority yet very calm

We all turned to the voice.

"Your majesty" Alice and I stood to greet him. Edward hugged then

"The bitches?" Alice said pulling me to remind me

"Excuse me?" Her Majesty said pursing her lips

"I mean the less than smarter and possibly young women?" Alice corrected with a smile

I chuckled while Alice glared at me. the royal family were finding it hard to keep a straight face.

"if you'd excuse me I have to rescue my brother from the company of those 'the less than smarter and possibly young women'" I curtsied before charging in the direction of my brother


	7. Banquet

"I want you to lose those girls" I said to Emmett after drawing him to the side

"Bella" he said pouting. This was my older brother I loved but his taste in women is seriously lacking

"No Emmett I'm serious, yes they may be duchesses but they are vile and their manners are beyond reproachable. Lest not forget their all so charming personality. Quite frankly they are bitches"

"The way you act my queen would be a commoner" he teased me. I knew he had nothing against commoners

"If you find a nice humble girl that is worthy of your affection, I'll approve, whether she is a commoner or not" I stroked his cheek. He nodded

"Alright, I'll escape their clutches. Only because I love you and care for your opinion" he said

I smiled "I love you too grande fratello."

"Uncle Aro and Aunt Sulpicia are showing off again" I looked to the dance floor; sure enough there was my aunt and uncle. The whole cloud parted for them.

"What's up with your guard and our dear cousin" Emmett asked gesturing his head to the side. I snorted in the most unladylike manner, though Emmett never minded.

"Leave them be, I think they are well suited" I said hitting his arms a little. I said linking my arms around him

"I think is time to head to the banquet, all this dancing has left me quite famished" he exclaimed, rubbing his free hand on his stomach.

"_Dio_ you're always famished, I think you eat up most of our kingdom's food" I teased him

"I do not deny it" he said leading me behind closed doors as we waited to be announced in. I did not know the need for announcements, but apparently it always had to be. One of the things I loved about breaking out on my own. It was refreshing

"Their Royal Highnesses Prince Emmett and Princess Isabella" Emmett and I walked hand in hand until I reached my seat, which was as red ad my dress. I smiled until I realized who was sitting beside me, I stiffened.

"His Majesty and His queen" the crier said as soon as we in our positions.

As soon as my mother took her seat, the rest of us sat down. Thankfully it was only the royal family of England and my family that were in this banquet. Angela served me and I thanked her; she knew what I liked and what I didn't. I trusted her wholly. She moved on to the other end of the table. I was sitting on edge

"You stupid girl" I heard someone screech followed by gasp. I looked up to see Rosalie wiping her dress and Angela with a horrified expression. I snapped.


	8. Blowout

"I do not know where you get off, but you'd do well to remember not to insult my maid. Princess" I said to Rosalie in a calm voice. Everybody turned their eyes to me surprised, well except my family. They knew about my dislike for people who held their selves all high and mighty. I'm not say there isn't any difference between us, but we were all human beings.

"Your highness, it is fine. I …" Angela trailed off at the look on my face

"Angela, you're dismissed for the day; Samantha will take your place. Have her lay out fresh clean clothes for the princess" I said to her she bowed her head and left with a 'yes my Lady'.

My eyes met Rosalie who was still looking at me stunned. I gave her a tight smile. She was walking on a very thin ice here. Father took my hand softly in his. I turned to look at him. He shook his head very minutely and I sighed and nodded.

"let's eat shall we" Emmett said to them with his smile. His jovial exclamation was what we needed. Soon everyone was eating and having a good time. Of course, Prince Edward being beside me just made me too nervous to eat

"Principessa" Ben called to me "do you not like it?"

"I can assure it taste just fine Benjamin." I said tapping his hand that lay on the table, he seemed to accept that and her left to serve the other guest.

"please Bella, we need to talk" Edward leaned over and said

"Three years is a long time not to talk to someone" I whispered back to him, noting my mother and king Carlisle looking at me. I smiled reassuringly before straightening out and I forced myself to eat.

"Isabella, your father tells me that you are an excellent archer" King Carlisle stated

"I think my father is a little biased your Majesty" I said wiping my smiling mouth with a napkin to avoid any potential embarrassment

"Nonsense" my brother exclaimed. "She's quite skilled, we'll be practicing tomorrow, I'd be honored if you could join us your Majesty."

"Edward and I will join you, while the lady's grace your beautiful town. Maybe I'll challenge you" he said with a warm smile

"Excellent" Emmett said grinning at me. _wipe that smile off your face brother. _i reprimanded him mentally.

"you've done it now you're majesty, My brother loves a good challenge" I teased Emmett while talking to the King. My mother and Father laughed as Emmett kicked me under the table in silent retaliation.

As soon as I finished my meal, I excused myself for retirement. I stood up, so did the men at the table. I gave my father, Mother and Brother a kiss on the cheek. I could feel Edward watching me as I walked out. I walked to my room to call my birth father.


	9. Archery

"I'm sorry Charlie" I said again. I wasn't allowed to call him dad. It felt weird, and legally Marcus was my father.

"I understand you have duties to perform its okay" he'd been more than lenient with the whole thing.

"I'm coming, though I don't know when. Probably when the king leaves"

"I'll still be here waiting. I'll talk to you later angel. Goodnight"

"Night" I said sighing then hanging up. I laid on my bed and slept, dreaming of a caring prince with green eyes. When I woke up I was sure Sam or Angela had been here, because my hair was let loose and I was safely enclosed in my blanket. I looked around. It was barely sunrise. I pushed down my blanket. I took a shower.

"My Lady, you're up" Angela came in as I was putting on my boots. I smiled at her

"Archery with his Majesty" I informed her.

She went to retrieve my bow and arrows and I waved her offer of help. I put on my gloves. I grabbed my stuff before I headed out. Sticking to my neutral stance, and holding the bow with my left hand, I nocked the arrow. I raised my bow and drew my arrow while keeping focused on the tiny red dots in the center of two red circles. I relaxed my fingers with a clean release. I watched my arrow as it flew. I geared up again and kept shooting the other boards. Sunrise met me still shooting. I shot another arrow at my first board, instinctual only. I closed my eyes, moving farther than my first stance. When I opened my eyes to see the arrow move pleasantly surprised when the arrow sliced in two as the new one joined it on the board in a bull's-eye.

"I don't think your father was biased when he said that. You are fantastic Archer" I heard the king say behind me. I stilled and my eyes widened. _Since when is the king up by sunrise? _I asked myself

"Your Majesty" I said with a bow. I noticed Edward who was smirking behind him and my brother with his wide proud smile.

"Mounted archery" Emmett said. "Jasper, send for the horses."

"Let's warm up shall we?" the king said to us. We put a few more arrows into the board. Edward was watching me, which made it a few rounds. The king was actually a good sport, especially when he missed.

When I saw my white horse, I ran to her. Annabelle had been a gift from Marcus for my sixteenth birthday. I stroked her brown patch in the middle of her head

"Ready to go down Principessa?" Emmett asked with his goofy grin as he mounted thunderbolt…don't ask. I mounted my own horse

"What do you say Anne, should we school these_ boys_?" I asked my horse lovingly while teasing Emmett, Annabelle grunted. "What was that?" she huffed again. "Well that's not a nice thing to say" she stood on her hind legs a bit neighing. "All right I'll tell him"

I turned to Emmett and said "she says you're full of shit Brother"

I tsked and Annabelle took off, but not before hearing the hearty laugh of the Edward and the king. I smiled as we began out game.


	10. Mistakes Made

I laughed with King Carlisle as we walked into the palace. We had beaten Emmett and Edward, though I won by a slight margin. The king was pretty good. As soon as we stepped in Angela saw me.

"I'll run your bath" she said and I nodded. I saw Tyler, Emmett's maid –for lack of better term – disappear too. I removed my gloves and my arm guard. I let Jasper take it as I entered the dining room for breakfast.

"Must have been some battle" Marcus commented

"Yeah well we crushed them." I stated firmly "for an old guy, his Majesty has got some smooth moves"

We laughed, even Carlisle. The conversation flowed freely after that. Samantha was serving us this morning. At first, I thought she was looking at me, but it turned out, Rosalie was looking at Emmett. I smirked into my cup. I looked up and saw Edward looking at me _again. _I blushed for some reason and he smirked at me while I tried to glare at him. He just smiled wider. I rolled my eyes.

I ate breakfast as Father talked about his plans with King. I felt Edward kick my kick me under the table. I looked up to meet his pleading green eyes. I sighed and nodded. I would talk to him. his face lit up, and my breakfast wasn't as bad all of a sudden. After my meal, I took my bath and layed in my bed, doing nothing. I heard a knock on my room door

"Mom" I said as she poked her head in

"so he is the one?" she asked. I looked at her for a beat, wondering how to play this. Innocent or confession, how do I play this? She was my mom, I could trust her. So I told her, everything. I knew she would tell Marcus, after all secrets were not welcomed in their relationship. But I told her, meeting Edward, our five months courtship, meeting his family, the argument, not speaking to him for the rest of the time I was in school, and now. She listened, not saying anything.

"and I just don't want to go through that mom" I cried into her shoulder

"Bella, Behind my smile is someone that has and been hurt, Behind my laugh is someone that's seen sadness, Behind it all is someone that has made mistakes but is learning from them." She said " we often make mistakes and hurt the one we love. The pressure to do the right thing is in its own frightful. Talk to him, give him a chance to explain. And if I ever get the pleasure of meeting Prince Edward of York, I'll shove my royal foot up his royal obnoxious ass"

I laughed at her threat.

"I've got to see the hospitals, wanna come?"

"No, I'll be at the lake today" She strode up and left. I called for Angela, she helped me get ready. Jasper was waiting for me with my horse. I smile as I rode towards the lake. I saw Marcus car leave and I waved at him before going. When I reached I anchored my Annabelle and sat on the green lake my only thought of Edward.

"_Bella?"_


	11. Surprise Videos

"Bella?" I heard him say, his voice was apologetic. I looked up at him, he looked sad which worried me. I turned back to the lake. "I'm so sorry Bella"

"What do you want?" I asked him

"To explain, hear me out okay?" he pleaded with me. If I could see his face, I'm sure his eyes would be smoldering. I nodded.

"Okay, I knew she had to be wrong, they had to be wrong but I still listened. I should have trusted you. The night I asked you to meet me, I was going to propose, you know?" Now my ears perked up. _He was going to ask me to marry him? _ I looked at him now "… but then Rose came in, she said she had proof you were just using me for the crown"

"_Huh, say what?"_

"She showed me a video, you and Jasper were talking. Then your phone rang" he said scratching his head. He brought out his phone fiddled with it for a few seconds and then he handed it to me. I pressed play. I didn't need to think hard to remember what was happening.

_I was pacing up and down. Listening to Alice's rant, trying to calm her down, she was going to kill my brother. Alice went to the same university as Emmett. They even lived together._

"_No, no Alice, you can't do that" I said into the phone. Alice called me to tell me she was denying Emmett because of some prank he played on her and her date. I knew Emmett was just looking out for her._

"_Then he had the guts to say I was hardly his favorite girl" she fumed_

"_Please the title is as good as mine" I joked trying to calm her._

"_Make him stop or I'll kill him"_

"_no, I'll ask him to, he couldn't refuse me if he tried. I'm adorable remember?" I rolled my eyes. For some reason my family seemed to think I had Emmett wrapped around my finger._

"_Thank you. So I am going to France next weekend, to see Prince Garrett. May be I'd get to dress up. Oh Bella its great there. I wish I could see you though. I miss you. No I love you dear cousin" _

"_Oh yes, the fun life of a princess, I love you too." I sighed. I missed her too so much_

"_Hope Jasper feeds you and never lets you out of his sights" _

"_Yeah. Jasper takes good care of me."_

"_Alright are you okay?" she asked. I found myself wishing I could confide in her about Prince Edward. Would she be happy for me?_

"_yes Alice. Keep your cousin out of trouble okay" I said as a good bye_

"_yes. Good bye B" she sighed before hanging up._

I looked to Edward who was looking back at me, studying me. my face paled. If the recording only showed my side of the conversation, so all he would have heard was me saying.

"_Please the title is as good as mine", "no, I'll ask him to, he couldn't refuse me if he tried. I'm adorable remember?", "Oh yes, the fun life of a princess, I love you too.", "Yeah. Jasper takes good care of me."_

And suddenly I uttered "you should have let me explain. It's really not what you think"


	12. Explanations

I didn't wait for him to talk before explaining my version of events.

"We were talking about Emmett. The title mentioned was Emmett's favorite girl. It is no secret my brother loves me. I was supposed to ask Emmett to stop with the pranks and chasing away Alice's boyfriends. I was commenting on the fact that she could skip a whole weekend from school and be pardoned on immunity was truly the live of a princess. Jasper takes good care of me, he has for a long time now, and he's my best friend, not to mention personal guard for crying out loud" I screamed at him. I saw Jasper walked toward me. I raised my hand to stop him

"How could you think so lowly of me Edward" I said to him hurt

"You have to understand, when my father and Rosalie showed me that video…"

"Your father? Of course" I scoffed.

"…I was hurt, and feeling betrayed. Father said he would show the video to parliament if he ever saw me with you again. All I could hear was those words. I thought…all I could think of was that I was stupid" he continued not acknowledging me interruption

"so what's changed? Why talk to me now?"

"In that meeting with Emmett. When you first barged in, I was relieved to see you again, and then Emmett called you princess. I thought you were married to him, I was hurt that I was really replaceable to you, angry that my Father had been right, you wanted the crown. Then he called you his sister. I was confused and happy, but mostly confused. I didn't know what to think. You were royalty? Why would you act like a commoner? I just thought you had proper manners, of course you switched to Italian so often, you said you were an American? You grew up in Italy?" he looked to me accusingly.

"I wasn't lying to you. My birth dad, Charlie is American which in its right makes me one, my mother like you adhered to her father's word to marry King Marcus. They took me away from my father. It was only when Marcus took the throne and I was eighteen they told me about Charlie. I go down to America once every few months to visit him, get to know him and he is really okay. He loves me and he is quite welcoming, he's met Emmett too"

"oh God, I've been so stupid" he said to himself "are you still mad at me?"

"Pretty much" I replied my arms crossed. I wasn't going to let him off the hook easily

"Why I've explained" he told me

"in all that's going in that pretty head of yours, has it occurred to you to apologize?" I said condensending

"for what?" he said bewildered.

"Dio! You insulted me, you said mean things to me, every single one of them hurtful, I took them even though I didn't deserve them" I said stabbing him in the chest with my finger. He flinched once. I turned to leave.


	13. Best Friend

I was held back by him, "you're right, I'm sorry"

I looked at him sadly "tell me again when you mean it." I released Annabelle as rode back home. I was aware of both Jasper and Edward riding behind me. I came down. I passed Angela by the stairs

"I'll take my lunch in my room" I told her.

She curtsied before going down the stairs. I went in my room and flopped on my bed. I heard Jasper knock, we had a secret knock. Once tap followed by three quick raps then one last rap.

"yes?" I said and he poked his head. He stood, arms folded and a smile for me, it was cautios though

"We were videotaped. The night Alice called when Joshua had broken up with her because Emmett said he would have him beheaded if he didn't leave Alice alone"

Jasper nodded. He remembered that night.

"Someone was in the house recording us. It was a cellphone, I'm sure of it" I told him.

His face hardened for a second. He was angry, but not at me, someone had slipped past him and he didn't like it.

"Rosalie showed him the video, there is only a handful of guesses who it was?" I said rolling my eyes letting him know it was okay. "Anyway, it was a misunderstanding. Caused by his father and his sister Jasper what do I do?"

"As your guard, what do I care? as your friend; he hurt you once and I'll be damned if I let him do it again, but as someone who is in love. It's true love heals all wounds, even heartbreaks" he smiled at me. I looked at him, my eyes watery "I'd doubt he wants to lose you a second time around"

I hugged him "thanks"

He patted my shoulder then let me go.

"My Lady?" Angela's voice came from the door "your lunch?"

"Set it down Jasper will bring it in" I ordered. Jasper nodded and moved to do as I asked while I sat on my bed

"Join me?" I asked as Jasper set it down on my bed. He looked like he was about to refuse

"Jasper we both know they give me food for five. I'm not asking you as my guard, I'm asking you as my best friend. Please join me?" I pleaded

He nodded. We spent the rest of lunch just being Jasper and Bella, best friends. I took the opportunity to quiz him about his relationship with Alice. He didn't give me all the details just enough to know he did care for her, dare I say he loved her even. I teased him, of course. But it was all in good fun. As always.


	14. Flowers

Few days had passed since our talk, though I had only seen Edward a few times in passing and a few meetings we had to attend together. It was clear he was as sad as I was. I woke up every morning with a new flower bouquet in from of my room, I knew who was sending it. First came the Purple Hyacinth, followed by a mixture if Irises, lilies and a Single Full Bloom Rose, then an aster. Each one contained a card with his flawless penmanship spelling the word, 'I truly am sorry'.

It was sweet, really.

"It's a little too early to be receiving flowers don't you think?" I heard my Marcus's voice come from the foot of my bed. He set the flowers at the foot of my bed. They were Pink Camellia.

I woke up. "It's also too early for you too wake me up Father" I said to him rubbing my eyes, but sitting up all the same.

He laughed. "I just wanted to give you this"

He came a bit closer and handed me a small box. I cocked my head to the side but reached for it anyway. I opened it. It was a pearl necklace with its earrings. I looked at him confused.

"I missed your birthday, I know" he said with a chuckle. "I just wanted you to have this. It was Didi's"

"Father…" I said to him cautiously

"Accept it Isabella" he said to me and I nodded. I dropped it back in its box and placed it on my night stand beside me.

"Good" he said to me. "Carlisle and I will be out of town today. I'll be back before dinner. The duchesses will be going back to England in two days"

I nodded

"And the king?" I asked

"Let's just say, the king and I find ourselves in a delicate situation"

"Delicate how?" I asked biting my lips

Father smiled and shook his head "it's not bad I promise" he assured me with a kiss on the head, he moved to the door, stopping to finger a flower petal "you know, sometime when we can't find what to say ourselves, flowers help" he picked up the card and read it, setting it down

I looked at him confused.

"Every flower has a meaning. You should look up yours" he smiled as he walked out. I sighed, maybe he was right. I got out my laptop ad looked for the meaning of the bouquets in from of me…I gasped.

* * *

Aster-Symbol of Love, Camellia (Pink)-Longing For You, Hyacinth (Purple)-I am Sorry, Please Forgive Me, Sorrow, Iris-Emblem of France, Roses (Single Full Bloom)- I Love You, I Still Love You


	15. Conversations

I wanted to melt into his arms as I read about the flowers. Most of all I couldn't believe he still loves me. I picked up the rose and looked at it. I smiled. My prince was truly a romantic. I decided to confide in Alice, she had been my confidant before in equally important things; I would also have to talk with Emmett. He had been giving me a knowing look after glancing between Edward and I.

Alice stayed really quiet as I summarized my whole relationship with Edward. She absorbed everything like a sponge. Her eyes betraying her emotions when I told her about the break up

"I have always respected Prince Edward, for his grace and eloquence" Alice said once she had heard all she needed to know. I smiled at her reason. "Though I will not say I am surprised at your story You have kept this secret from me, I know only little of what happened at Cambridge, no thanks to you."

I bowed my head in remorse for keeping it from her

"However, I understand. If you loved him as I love Jasper, I will love him too, but if he steps out of line again. I will rip him a new one. That being said give him a second chance." she nodded in assurance to herself and to me. I hugged her with a kiss on her cheek. I went in, she stayed outside.

As I passed the doors, I saw Uncle Aro watching Alice outside. I joined him looking as Jasper walked up to her.

"That boy again" He said grumbling.

I laughed because he was just being a dad who wanted to protect his little girl.

"Leave them be Uncle. They are in love and frankly, I approve" I told him, nudging him with my shoulder.

"But he is a guard, my princess should have the world" he argued

"The world is a big place. You have my word, Jasper will make her very happy" I said to him and he sighed

"I guess you're right" he acquiesced "the boy does love her, and they look happy"

I looked toward the garden again as Jasper said something to her and she laughed freely, her tinkling laughed making her father smile. Uncle Aro took my hand and we talked together. Not really saying anything on the matter, we discussed politics and some of the things he had currently heard. But then again, I expected nothing less. Uncle Aro was a lover of Art, Science and Philosophy. He was a thinker.

After a while I left him to retire to my room, I passed Edward on my way, we both stopped and stared, a blush stole across my cheeks as I met his intense gaze, his eyes warmed as they met mine. The sound of a throat clearing broke our bubble. I looked to find my brother

"I think it's time we talked" I said to them both, but mostly Emmett who nodded his heard


	16. Banters

I walked ahead of him into one of our many conferencing rooms. He took a seat opposite me and waited patiently.

"A while ago, I fell in love with the Prince Edward" I started; I wriggled my hands nervously as I spoke nervously. Much like Alice, he listened only inserting comments here and there. I dint tell him in as much detail but he was smart enough to draw conclusion.

When I was done he gave me a hug. "You are a good person, you'll figure it out"

"Thanks, so what's this I hear about you and Rosalie?" I hadn't heard anything about it, but I figured with the glances she kept casting at him, something was bound to happen.

"It is nothing really, she is beautiful and fiery" he sighed "I suppose you don't want me courting her, considering" he said forlorn

"I will not interfere" I promised him "I may not like her, but if she could make you happy, who am I to deny you happiness."

"Bella..."

"I have a biased opinion of her Emmett, she is a selfish, vain and arrogant girl. She's used to getting everything she wants that but I know she's not completely unredeemable. I don't want to let my dislikes of her ruin anything that may or may not happen. She's fair game till she makes one wrong move" I shrugged. "It probably wouldn't hurt if you make her work for your affections"

Emmett smiled widely "I'll try"

I laughed and hugged him "thanks"

"Anything for you" he said, his boisterous nature returning as he opened the door for me. we passed Rosalie on our way down. I looked away, not wanting to acknowledge her. But Emmett did

"Princess Rosalie" he said with a bow

"Your Highness" she replied back.

"well I should leave you" Emmett told me. "I was on my way to Fathers library, he has a book that I should read"

"Emmett, reading? No way" I bit out sarcastically

"shut up Bells, I said I should be reading it didn't i?"

"Well you get points for honesty" I replied. "I'll spend the rest of my time in Mother's garden" I said leaving him with a kiss on the cheek.


	17. Gardens

I passed the gate of my mother's garden, when I was a little girl, I used to come watch the sunset here, there was something otherworldly the way the light of the setting sun changed the color of the leaves a bit by darkening them. My favorite part of this garden was the night flowers, placed at the very back of the garden. They blossom at night, with the absence of sunlight. The curious one of all was the cactus my mother placed with them, it was relatively hidden, but you could notice it.

Whenever I asked, she just waved her hand. I hadn't been up here in a long time. I smiled as I fingered the petals of the primrose waiting for the sun to set. I looked for the hammock I hid there, luckily I found it. Tying it around the trees close enough to get a good view of the sun set, as well as the bloom of the flowers, the Evening Stock had started revealing her purple star shaped blooms I sat down relaxing.

As soon as the sun went down and the moon came up. I watched with rapt fascination as the flowers before me bloomed. The primroses were next, their yellow petals opening softly, then the creamy flowers of the night Gladiolus. I watched as the flowers opened up differently but yet, still the same. They formed a pleasing arrangement and with cool breeze touching my cheeks softly, sweet fragrance of night blooming flowers spread in the air it made me happy. the moonflower was the last to open. What surprised me the most was that the cactus…bloomed?

"we call then queen of the night, Royalty in disguise" I heard a soft feminine voice speak. I looked back to find Queen Esme watching the cactus

"Your majesty" I said in greeting, then looking back at the cactus I said "I have never seen it do that. I always wondered why my mother put a cactus in there"

"She is more than just a cactus my dear, take a deep breath. She blooms only once a year and is a sight to behold"

I did as she asked. It was difficult not to notice the sweet fragrance that enticed my nose. I smiled

"You have a garden?" I asked to keep the conversation going

"I pride myself in it" she assured me. "Maybe you'll get to see it someday?"

I hummed noncommittally

"Flowers and Love are a lot alike. For one, flowers and love have a distinct appeal, two they can make you smile on the saddest of days. You should never give up on them. Three they both flourish beautifully"

I looked at her confused by her statement, she offered me a smile, I gave her a shy one in return. I turned my attention to the flowers. I had a feeling she knew about Edward and I, but why would she? She is the queen of England. Edward Snr wouldn't have told her about me would he? Why would he, to him I was a mousy little nobody. But that left one question, if she knew? How did she find out.


	18. Unexpectations

"We are leaving with the king" Marcus informed my family as we sat for a private lunch

"I can't Papa, I promised Charlie" I said to him. He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Alright. Emmett, your mother and I will be leaving for a few weeks, or days depending on how thins play out. You'll join us" Marcus looked at me "you can leave tomorrow, so you'll join us on Monday, that way, you'll have a week and half with Charles"

I nodded with a smile. Though somewhere in the back of my head, I acknowledged that I'd be leaving Edward, I had to see Charlie.

"Awwh men, I was looking forward to fishing." Emmett whined.

Marcus smiled at him affectionately. It was great he had no ill will when it came to Emmett visiting Charlie with me, or Charlie teaching Emmett things. Renee laughed. We spent the rest of dinner talking about the upcoming trip, I added Alice to the trip mostly of a selfish reasoning, I wanted her to watch after Edward.

On the morning of my trip, I had Angela pack my jeans and shirt and a few dresses. I also instructed her to some of my clothes with my mom to England, she nodded. I pack gifts for my dad, from Emmett, Alice, Marcus and a letter from Renee. I smiled and waved as Jasper drove me away, my smile faltered when I saw Edward look of defeat. I wanted to run to him, tell him everything was alright but I couldn't. I sent Alice a goodbye text. She promised to look after my prince, which was just what I wanted.

The flight was okay, not too bad. I spent most of the nine hours sleeping, letting my body adapt with the time difference. I knew I would gain six hour, by the time I reached America. It would be in the afternoon, whereas, Italy would be experiencing night time. Jasper just took a sleeping pill as soon as we lifted. He hated flying. Charlie lived in a small town in Florida called Callahan FL with 962 people in population

Charlie picked us up from the Jacksonville international airport in his red Chevy truck. he gave me a hug and shook Jaspers hand. The drive was about thirty minutes. Charlie's house was still as warm as I remembered. I didn't know why , he lived in a six bedroom house by himself. But he said it came with the position of chief of police.

Charlie didn't hover when I unpacked. I guess it was due to the fact I gave his letters and gifts. Jasper put his stuff if the closet, saving his unpacking for later

"Bella" he called after I had been up for hours

"Yeah?" I said when I reached the bottom of the stairs

"I want you to meet someone" he turned to look ar me. I smiled encouragingly

"This is Sue my girlfriend" Charlie said blushing

_Dio mio! _My mind exclaimed


	19. Grilling

I'm sure I was gaping like a fish; Charlie's squirming alerted me to his anxiousness. I quickly composed my face into a large smile.

"Hi, I'm Isabella, please call me Bella. It is so nice to meet you" I clapped jumping a bit

Sue laughed like she was used to the exuberance but I doubt it, I gave a hug surprising both her and Charlie.

"Come tell me about you" I said pulling her into the kitchen. I get I was coming off as bossy, but my father had been alone for a good twenty eight years. I was excited he had someone now.

"Charlie, go away. We ladies are trying to bond" I smiled at my father that has followed us in. He gave an eye roll before leaving. I waited till I heard the tv on before I turned to Sue grinning wickedly. She appeared apprehensive.

"Alright let's have it" I said sitting up straighter

"What" she said looking down. She was afraid of me. that much was gathered from her body language

"What do you do? How many kids do you have, your hobbies, do you love my father? How did you two meet?"

She took a deep breath "my name is Sue, I am a nurse, I have two kids, I like cooking and knitting, I believe I do, we met at the hospital"

"Well, was it Romantic? Tell me everything." I was well aware my inner Alice was coming out but hey I couldn't help it

"well, he had come in after dislocating his shoulder, Dr Gerandy sent me in for general procedures." She pursed her lips. "well as soon as I entered he told me I was beautiful, and things went from there"

I sighed.

"I'm not trying to replace your mom in his life" Sue blurted out suddenly "I just want to take care of him, make him happy like he has made me these few months. He has told me about your mom, I realize he still loves her, but I just want a chance to love him too"

I looked into her black eyes and saw nothing but the truth. I stared for a few minutes not saying anything

"I know" I said finally. She released the breath she had been holding. I gave her a hug before leaving

"Bella?" she called and I turned

"Would you mind if my Children join us for Dinner?"

I shook my head "what are we having?"

"What do you want?" she asked trying to get to know me.

"Hamburgers" I said with a goofy smile. It had been long since I had them. I heard her laugh as I left.


	20. Getting acquainted

Dinner was not altogether horrid; I met Seth and Leah, Sue's children. Leah was another Rosalie. I loved the hamburger Sue made

"So what's it like being Royalty?" Seth asked me, all wide eyed and innocent for a nine year old.

"Seth" Sue reprimanded but I laughed. I could feel everyone's eyes on me curiously, except Jasper.

"It's the best" I said teasing "I have people like Jasper wait on me all the time, isn't that right Jas?"

Jasper threw the pillow on his lap at me without looking up even though his smile could be seen. I caught the pillow easily placing it on my lap as Seth chuckled at us; even the adults were trying to hide their smiles.

"It's okay, I guess" I asked when his laughter had died down "I have people willing to sacrifice their lives for me at the drop of a hat, but I also have to be ready to do the same. Being a leader has a lot of sacrifices, as well as privileges. There is no room for guessing because one mistake can affect thousand in the worst possible way. You have to do what is right. Sometimes, there is no right. Just wrongs and then you have to pick the lesser of two evil, praying those you rule don't hate you for it"

"Have you ever sacrificed anything?" Leah asked

"Just the little things" I answered her politely not saying anymore. Jasper met my eyes and smiled sadly. I had told him all this before

"Do you have dragons?" Seth asked excitedly getting my attention

"No" I said smiling at him

"Do you at least have unicorns?" he grumbled

"Afraid not. Just regular horses. Marcus taught me how to ride" I said proudly

"Where is the coolest place you've ever been to" he asked

"England" I said after pretending to think about it.

"Have you met the king there?" he asked again

"You mean King Carlisle" I smiled warmly at him "yeah we played archery together last week."

"You can shoot a bow and arrow?" he asked, his eyes wide

"Yep. Marcus taught me" I said again

"Can you shoot a gun?" he asked me

"Yep. Charlie taught me" I said. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Charlie smile proudly. I bit my lips to prevent my own smile. Seth kept me entertained with his questions; I tried to answer them as truthful as I could. He hugged me when it was time to leave he informed me that they spent the weekend with Charlie so he'd see me after school tomorrow.


	21. Teenage drama

"Let go of me Sam" I heard Leah scream in the yard. I looked up to see a big guy holding Leah who was in tears

"Who is that?" I asked Seth who had just come in

"Leah's boyfriend." he shrugged "I guess she found out about Emily"

"Emily?"

"Sam's other girlfriend and Lee's best friend. I tried to tell her I saw them kissing the other day but she blew me off. Teenagers" he sighed while grabbing an apple

"Two weeks, you've been with her for two weeks" Leah yelled at him "let me go"

"Stay right here okay" I asked him and he shrugged

"is there a problem here?" I asked as I neared them.

Sam's grip on Leah's hand was tight. It was sure to leave a bruise. I hope this wouldn't lead to a fight, Sam was huge, but I was experienced but I hope I wouldn't have to use it.

"Mind your own business. I just wanted to talk to Leah" Sam said rudely

"Sam is it?" I asked. "Let go of Leah, you are hurting her"

"I said stay out of it" he yelled. Leah looked at me tears in her eyes, she was sad angry and I could make out the fear. It was just a little but I saw it in her eyes.

"I'm going to give you three seconds to let her go, I will not be held accountable for my actions"

"Stay out of it Lady" he thundered but then my appointed three seconds were over.

I grabbed his pinky finger and pulled toward me with too much force. He let go of Leah in an instant and fell to his knees. I kneed him in his chin, I heard the crack.

"Get inside Leah" I ordered and she ran without a second thought

"If you really loved her or cared for her in anyway, you should have broken up with her before you started seeing another girl." He moved to get up cradling his head

"Stay down" I said in warning. He stopped immediately

"you will not come near her again, you will not speak to her unless she asks you too. If she come home with tears in her eyes because of you…I will shoot you myself" I told him blankly "am I clear?"

"Now get out of my house" I said when he nodded. He scrambled up and left.


	22. He came

"Princess" Jasper said as I entered inside

"I'm okay, take Seth with you. I want to talk to Leah" I said. Jasper nodded and pulled Seth to the other room

"How do you feel?" I asked quietly

"Lousy. My hand hurts too" she said nursing her arm

"I guess that's normal. Put some ice on that" I told her.

"Next time someone starts hurting you, you act, use your stilettos to injure them, or kneel them in the stomach or what's between their legs, pull their hair or something, and then you get the hell out of there. You just don't stand okay?"

She nodded. I offered her a smile, leaving to joining Seth and Jasper in the living room

"Bella?" she stopped me. I looked back to find out what she wanted

"Thanks"

"Anytime" I responded before joining Jasper and Seth who were playing video games. we stayed like that till early evening when Jasper decided to check the news and call Marcus to check in. I was in Seth's room building Lego with him when I heard Sue's voice carry through the house

"Dinner's ready"

I stood up to go but Seth held me looked at him confused

"Never go at the first call, it's a trap for you to set the table" he told me. I laughed.

"Come on Seth, let's go set the table" I urged him laughing. I dragged him up.

"Fine, it'll cost you a piggyback ride" he bargained

"Deal" the word had hardly left my mouth before he jumped on my back. I staggered with the weight. It was trickier to get him down the stairs though but I managed to do it

"Seth leave Bella alone" Sue scolded as I dropped him down and walked to get the plates

"But she smells so pretty" he whispered to her, but I heard it anyway.

I smiled at Sue when she rolled her eyes. Charlie joined us few seconds later along with Jasper.

"Fish fry" Charlie announced as he sat down. we were well into our meal when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Jasper said before leaving. A few seconds later he appeared

"Principessa?" He called and I rose my eyebrow in question

"It's Prince Edward" he stated, and my heart skipped. _He's here_


	23. Forgiveness

"Edward" I whispered. I dropped my fork down I looked at Jasper who was looking at me. I looked at my family.

"uhm excuse me a second" I said to them wiping my mouth with a napkin. I pushed myself back before getting up.

"Bella?" Charlie called worriedly

"It's okay Charlie he is a friend" I said to him before walking out. Edward was leaning against the door looking as handsome as he always did. He had a smile for me. I returned it shyly

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"I came for you" he said

"Edward…"

"Listen okay" he interrupted me "I let you walk out on me before, there is so many things I regret about that night." He pulled his hair like he did when he was frustrated. I knew better than to interrupt him now "I ran after you, the night you went into the rain. I ran after you. I wanted to call you back, tell you am sorry, kiss you till you believe me, make you believe I was a fool and I wasn't going to be happy. But I watched you enter the coffee shop. You were crying and it was because of me. I hated myself, though I justified my actions in your betrayal. I watched you for the rest of that evening"

"Three years Edward, you had three years for explanations, apologies…everything. Three years is a really long time"

"I know Love, believe me I know" he sighed. "I've spent the last three years regretting my decisions, I missed you Bella. I called sometimes but never got the guts to say anything so I cut the phone"

I nodded remembering at least five times of being called by a private number who just stayed on the phone for a few seconds before hanging up. I hoped it was Edward but a part of me always told me it wasn't.

"I wrote a letter to you every day we'd been apart. I wanted to email it to you, God knows I did but I ended up saving it in the Bella folder" he smiled wryly

"You didn't trust me" I pointed out "why didn't you come to me?"

"I was scared." He said quietly "I met this beautiful girl who was beyond my wildest dream, I loved her…even better she loved me. Everything was too good to be true Bella. You were too good to be true"

"So instead of being grateful for our love you decided to question it at the first sign of trouble?" I questioned trying to understand.

"I was scared and hurt. I should have trusted you. I don't have any excuse for what I did, and God knows if you take me back I'll make it up to you for the rest of my life…Just please, please forgive me? I'm so sorry" he said to me. His eyes bored into me searching beseeching…pleading

I took a deep breath; I may not fully understand why he did what he did. But three years is a long time to hold a grudge. Three years is a long time to deny my heart what it truly wanted…right now, it wanted Edward back.

"Okay Edward, I forgive you" I sighed. Somehow, with that statement I felt free.


	24. Reliefs

"Really?" he asked his expression changed into happiness. I nodded he hugged me tightly before setting me on the floor

"I won't let you down, I promise. We'll take this as slow as you want. I just want to gain your love again" He said stroking my face

"You've got to trust me Edward" I stressed again. It wasn't much of a relationship without trust.

"I do I promise I do" he said hugging me and burying his head in my hair "oh love, I missed you so much"

"Wanna come meet my dad?" I asked him shy all of a sudden

"I…" be begun to say but was cut off by an enthusiastic Seth

"Bella, I ate my vegetables so mum said I could have another hour up. Wanna play mortal kombat with me?" he said "Five bucks says you can't beat me"

I cocked my head to the side pretending to think about it "ten bucks and a whole weekend of table setting says I can beat you…under two minutes each fight" I challenged back. I didn't know if I could do it but Seth's expression told me it was the right thing to say.

"Deal" he said to me extending his hand for a hand shake which I took. He pulled me.

"Hold up set let me talk to my friend for a second" I smiled at him. Seth stopped and looked back, his eyes widened as if he was just noticing Edward standing there

"oh hello, I'm Seth" he introduced himself

"Edward" Edward said taking his hand "nice to meet you"

"He can come too" Seth said to me this time "I'll go load the game"

Seth ran back in I saw the curtain open after. I rolled my eyes great they were all listening.

"soooooooo?" I dragged

"Wanna come in your highness?"

"Sure" he replied "I'd love too"

I took his hand and drew him inside behind me as we walked inside. I wasn't sure what I was doing I was excited and nervous. As soon as I closed I turned around to see Charlie looking at Edward mouth thinned into a line. He cleared his throat.


	25. Meet the People

"Now let's all remember we are all friends and we need to behave" I said looking directly at Charlie. "Charlie, I'm talking to you, in case you missed it"

His mustache twitched, an indication his façade was cracking but he otherwise held his stance. Sue was chuckling into her hand

"Alrighty then, oh lovely family of mine, this is Edward Cullen, Edward, my dad Charles, his lovely girlfriend Sue and her children Leah and Seth. You remember Jas"

"It's nice to meet you" Edward said politely

"he's British" Leah said picking up the accent. I think she smiled a little. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't blame her. _My British guy was hot, his accent was a plus._

"The term I'd use is English, but yes I'm from the UK" he answered her with a smirk. Leah's eyes widened as she took him in. Jasper rolled his eyes. I elbowed him to stop, his smirk and his accent was what made most teenage girls swoon. He looked at me and smiled

"So can I talk to him now?" Charlie said breaking the atmosphere a bit

"Charlie…."

"Oh c'mon angel, you had your turn with Sue. I didn't complain"

"He does have a point Bella" Sue told me _Traitor_ I told her and voiced my thought and she just laughed

"Fine, I owe Seth a game anyway. Be nice daddy" I said "C'mon Seth you owe me five bucks"

I dragged Seth out of the room, leaving Edward to my father. I beat Seth the first time, but he stole the floor the second and third, maybe it was because of my lack of concentration.

"Seth bed time" Sue said taking the control from him and roughing his hair. He left without much fight. I changed the channel to a comedy drama. I covered myself with the knitted blanket over the couch

Sue brought my plate to the living room "it's good you're letting him do this, he gets to have that tough dad act down" I smiled at her. She sat down with me while I finished my dinner.

"Have you eaten Edward?" I looked up to see Edward wearing a smile; it couldn't have been that bad

"Can I have what Bella is having? if it's no trouble" he asked

"Sure I'll be back" she replied

"Join me?" I asked patting the seat. He sat beside me, arms behind the headrest, I cuddled into him. this was okay. At some point I fell asleep in Edward arms, drifting off to the first dreamless sleep I had in three long years.


	26. Plans

"Get up Bella, we are going to the zoo" an impatient Seth shook me awake on my bed

"oww, go away" I turned covering my head with the pillow.

"Seriously Bella, we need to go. I've never been to the zoo" he whined

"I'll fly you to the Italian zoo. More exotic animals" I begged

"No can do princess. Wake up or else…"

I opened an eye to find his mildly irritated face in front of me

"Alright, alright I'm up" I said pushing the blanket down my body. "shoo, I need to get ready"

He grumbled out of the door. It took me all of fifteen minutes to get ready and join the family downstairs. Sue set down pancakes and sandwiches.

"What's his deal anyway?" I whispered to Leah, who was watching Edward and Jasper talk at the corner

"He has been bugging Charlie for months now and he finally agreed" Leah explained with a raised eyebrow. I nodded. I supposed he had good reason

"Fine" I said with a slight pout "doesn't mean I like being woken up early" I said loudly directly aiming it at Seth.

"Sorry, just to excited" he said and I smiled softly at him

"It's alright"

"Alright. Bella and I will take my car, the rest of you will follow Sue in her Fiat."

"Actually, Sue's car is tinted, it would be more advisable for her to ride there to avoid detection" Jasper suggested

"Alright, Seth and Jasper would ride with me" Charlie amended

Jasper nodded and soon we all filed in. Sue Leah made it a point to show us her favorite places as we passed. I snuggled into Edward listening to what she was saying. This was a different side of Leah, I wasn't sure what to do, so I observed her. By the time we got to the zoo, I was certain I knew more about her than I did Seth.


	27. Zoo Visit

Charlie and Seth were walking ahead apparently a very excited Seth was unstoppable. Sue and Leah tried to keep up with them. I leisurely walked with Edward, his hand tangled with mine. Jasper was a few feet behind us, watching. We got on the train ride which took us round the zoo, giving us brief look at the animals from different parts of the world; Africa, Asia, South America and Australia. We got down at the dragon exhibit, walking on foot to enjoy our experience even more.

I got a kick out of Edward trying to convince Seth he could talk to apes, I think we all did. Though the rest of us knew it was plain luck that Edward got the ape to do what he wanted, Seth impressionable mind actually believed Edward.

We also got to feed the giraffe. I stood by the rail, admiring the breathtaking view. It was like a facsimile of the African Savanna. I watched as the giraffes walked freely around. Seth put his hand out and it nuzzled him. I watched impressed. After that we went to the wild Florida. I saw alligators, black bears, red wolves, whooping cranes, bald eagles, bobcats, Florida panthers, white-tailed deer and owls.

After that I grew kind tired so I stayed at the park. Edward stayed with me. I dint say anything for fear of bringing up the past, but the silence was not awkward, it was like we were both nervous either not wanting to say something wrong

"So Charlie seems nice" Edward started the conversation

"Yeah well, he is a man of few words" I shrugged

"I noticed" he nodded.

He carried my legs and placed them on his making me face him.

"Seth seems fond of you" He observed. I looked toward the building where they were.

"He is an alright kid" I said to him. I looked into his eyes. "Whose idea was it for you to come?"

He looked wary of my question

"Not that I'm not happy you're here, but only a hand full of people know where Charlie lives"

He looked down at my laps which were on his. He took a deep breath "Alice gave me the address, my aunt and your mom on the other hand put the idea in my head" he laughed at a memory "they were really subtle about it either." His eyes met mine "but, I'm glad they did because, I have you now" he brought the back of my hand to his lips and kissed it

"Me too" I said "Me too"


	28. Oh Hell

The next week passed quickly, Sue took me shopping on Tuesday, some public holiday on Wednesday, we had barbeque then Saturday, Charlie and I went to the gun range. I was sad to leave on Sunday. Seth, Leah and Sue gave me paper flowers and a few pictures we'd taken together. Charlie sent me back with some American wine for Marcus, Emmett and my mother. Mom got a letter which I'm guessing was in reply to hers. I got a wood cuff. Alice got a bracelet.

Edward wiped a tear that escaped my closed eyes. I opened my eyes to look at him. I tried to smile

"I'm fine. It's just sad I guess" I told him he smiled empathetically. I looked at Jaspers sleeping form and rolled my eyes. We were currently on the Virgin Atlantic going to England. I turned my attention back to Edward who was checking his emails on a tablet. I moved closer to him to have a slight peek. He was writing an email to me, only it wasn't my email address.

I looked back at him. "I've been doing it for the past three years; it's like a habit now"

I raised my eyebrow in question. He laughed nervously. I opened a new email with your name. I email everyday about, well everything I wanted to tell you but couldn't."

"IM_Swan ?" I asked and the tip of his ears turned pink "the password id eacullen, all caps"

"you want me to read it?" I verified

"only if you want to, Bella" he assured me. he looked outside the window "we're here"

A few seconds later the pilot announced our decent into England as well as some other things I blocked out. Some guys in suit picked us up from the airport and drove us to the Buckingham palace. Jasper took my stuff inside while Edward showed me around

"I would show you Esme's garden, but she is the only one allowed in there" Edward told me. "Trust me, you do not want her to catch you in there" he told me after showing me most of the place. My feet were killing me.

"its okay, I couldn't walk anymore if I tried" I said to him

"sorry, big place" he shrugged

"I know the feeling" I said to him. i remember wandering around the Italian palace once...wouldn't want to do that again.

"are you up one more trip, lets go tell Uncle Carlisle we're back" he said

"sure he's probably with Marcus anyway"

Edward took my hand and led me to Carlisle's study

"Uncle, I'm back" he said as he opened the door.

Only it wasn't the king in there, it was Edward senior. As soon as he saw me, his posture went rigid and his eyes cold

"what is she doing here?"

_'Inferno' _my mind thought._ oh hell indeed_


	29. Fumes

"I asked you a question Son" Senior fumed his face red. The only thing missing was the smoke, so I imagined them. I chucked internally at the mental image. Edward pushed me behind him slightly a gesture which I gathered was for protection.

"She's with me" Edward replied him

"I want this…this…" he fumed searching for words. I could guess a few of what he really wanted to say; Slut? Gold-digger? Status-climbing harlot?

"Tread carefully Father" Edward warned

"I want her out of this place NOW. Do it before my brother sees her" I should have said something, but I was too stunned to, I just kept gaping at Senior

"I'm afraid that's not possible" Edward said standing his ground

"I –" he started to say something but was cut off by Esme's voice

"Edward, you're back?" her gentle voice came from the door, we all turned to face her. I tried to put a smile on my face

"Yes aunty, look who I brought with me" he said nudging me forward

"Oh, Bella dear, forgive my manners. How are you doing? You look better than the last time I saw you"

"Your Majesty" I said to her "I'm fine than you for asking. You're looking well too"

"Oh darling, I believe I told you to call me Esme" her warm smile met my face "I hope my nephew wasn't much of a bother. I know he can be quite a handful" she said to me

"He wasn't Esme, I assure you" I told her

"Your faith in me is astounding Aunt Esme" Edward told her dryly

"I said that with utmost love, my dear boy" she said fondly at him. I chuckled into my hand while Edward narrowed his eyes at me.

"Edward, Carlisle says he'll be up in a few minutes" she said bring back my attention to Edward's father who was just looking confused as ever.

"You children rest from your trip. Bella, meet me at the conservatory when you're done, I believe I promised you a look around my garden" she directed at me. I saw Edward's brow raise in question.

"I'd love that Esme" I said to her happily

"Good it settled. As soon as you're freshened up, my nephew would show you to the conservatory" with that she shooed Edward and I out of the room staying back to talk to senior. I went faster as soon as we heard raised voices, not caring to figure out what was being said.


	30. Conservatory

The conservatory had an Edwardian feeling to it; then again, this was England so almost everything did. She had a couch in there with a tea table. After she showed me her garden, we sat down and she apologized for senior's behavior. I shrugged her off telling her it was alright. She called in tea for us; she spent it talking to me, trying to get to know me. I answered every question as truthfully as I could, even asking her some in return.

"Your highness, your majesty, supper is ready" a woman who looked in her late thirties said to us, looking at Esme.

"Thank you Gretel" she said to her as we stood up. "Go ahead dear, I'll be along in a minute" she told me and I nodded As I was going someone ran into me with a bucket of something.

"Oomph" I said as I felt the impact. I felt wet all over. I stood up accessing the damage. My jeans was wet, with soapy water I guessed from the smell

"Oh I'm sorry" I heard a meek voice say from the floor. I offered her my hand to help her. She took it and I ran my eyes over her checking to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay?" I said to her, but she was more concerned with me apologizing profusely. I frowned

"hey, calm down, are you alright?" I said to her, I watched as she took a deep breath. I helped her picked up the cleaning supplies and place it in the tray. "I am fine your highness. I am terribly sorry"

"it's fine, I'll change my clothes, you obviously have something on your mind, are you sure, you are okay? I could listen you know"

"It's fine your highness" she insisted

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I hugged her, wetness and all. Maybe it looked like she needed it. She sobbed onto me. I held on for about seven seconds while she composed herself. "Come see me if you need to talk."

"Bella?" Esme's voice came from afar; I turned looking at her "I thought you left"

"I need to change my clothes. This kind girl was just giving me directions" I said turning around to look at her

"Oh dear, I'll show you. Thank you Susannah" Esme told her

"Your Majesty" she curtsied scurrying out of the room. I wondered what was wrong with her. I followed Esme to my room, where I changed my clothes and then we went for dinner. I noticed Rosalie and Edward at the table, along with my brother and parents. A few of the party that came to Italy and others I did not regonize. The room was larger than our own dining room; I gave my father, mother and brother a hug I took the seat between my brother and Edward. A few seconds after I sat down Edward senior and Carlisle walked in.


	31. Dinner conversations

"Edward, I don't believe you've met Isabella" Carlisle introduced us as we were being served.

I smiled at Carlisle while answering "I've had the pleasure of meeting his Highness, your Majesty"

"Is that so?" Carlisle said looking at me and I nodded. Senior called his attention so he gave it to him

"So how was your trip to the states?" Emmett asked me.

"Informative at best" I said back to him. I wanted to tell him about Charlie's girlfriend but restrained.

"Charlie give you wine?" Emmett nudged me

"Copain Pinot Noir as requested" I answered in the affirmative. Edward took my hand under the table I looked at him, but he just smiled and shrugged. I rolled my eyes at him but left my hand in his, I liked it to after all.

"You were here three years ago?" Duchess Tanya said to me from across the table making a few people aware to the conversation. Edward stroked the back of my hand with his thumb comfortingly.

"Yeah, I attended the university of Cambridge" I answered her

"What a coincidence" the other sister said –Irina –I think "Edward went there too"

"That was where we first met" I confirmed. Rose cast a glance at Emmett, then at me. I guess she was wondering if Emmett knew what a manipulative little thing she was. And that was putting it mildly. I don't know if I'd be able to forgive her for her part in my misery.

"Wait" Kate interjected," you are Bella, as in Isabella D'Anthonio, Alice D'Anthonio's cousin" she recognized which was kind of surprising because she spent a few weeks in Italy.

"The one and only" out of the corner out my eye I saw Edward Snr perk at the sound of my legal name. He knew me as Isabella Swan, I preferred to be Isabella Swan, and I referred to myself as such, because it was who I really was. It was who I was born as.

"Hey" Emmett complained "I'm her cousin too"

"Alright let me rephrase that. I'm the cousin Alice loves most" I smirked at Emmett while the rest of the audience laughed. I took another bite of my food

"Oh, she was such a dear when we met in France. Shame we didn't see much of each other in Italy" she said

"You've met Alice?" Emmett asked her now

"She came to France to see Garrett, my fiancé." She said

"She did mention taking a weekend off school to visit France" I said remembering the conversation. Edward looked questioningly at me and I nodded. It was the weekend Alice had been pardoned from school for the weekend. Her immunity had made up for the missed work.

"She's a crafty little thing isn't she?" Kate said, she didn't really mean it as an insult, only as someone who had spent some time alone with her

"Perhaps" I allowed "though, her schemes usually end up in everyone's favor"

"I know" Kate assured, looking at her ring with a smile. I liked her.


	32. To Do, or not

"So you decided to make Kate jealous just to get her to fess up?" I summarized. Alice had just told me about her part in Kate's engagement.

"Yeah, pretty much. It worked like a charm and you wouldn't believe how red Kate got when she found out we were really talking about" she said back to me, I could hear a background noise but couldn't make out what it is "okay…Yeah…not that" she said talking to someone else "So B, how is his royal Ass-ness?"

"Alice" I chided laughing

"No, what about the Prince of Jerks or better yet…" she continued

"Alice" I laughed

"Fine, let me know if you need me okay?" she softened up a bit.

"Always do" I responded as goodbye. The phone went beep. I turned to see Edward standing behind me.

"Don't you have a bed time your highness" I teased.

"Of course" he said drawing me into his arms "just came to check you're settled alright"

"Everything is fine. Thank you" I said pecking his lips

"My room is just a few doors down if you need me" he assured me. _so sweet _I thought to my self

"Thanks Edward" I smiled up at him

"I love you" he said letting me go as he made to leave

"Me too" I replied then stalled because I didn't want him to leave just yet "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked not quite sure of his schedule tomorrow

"Bright and early." He answered. "goodnight Love"

I smiled at him "good night my darling"

He looked at me with a beaming smile one last time before leaving. I got my laptop out. I connected it to my hotspot. I looked at the news through Yahoo UK! It was The gossip of the Italian royalty, something on the birth of five children. Quintuplets. I shut down the page. I looked at my computer

_Do I really want to do this? He did say I could read it. But what if he doesn't mean it? What if he does?_

I sighed. _Suck it up Swan. _I gave myself the worst pep talks. I rolled my eyes but googled gmx mail and clicked the first link. I logged in using the password he had given me.

Hello Isabella Swan it said… 2000 unread mails. He wasn't kidding…good thing for email titles.


	33. The bad and ugly times

_I don't really know what I am doing, I guess I need you too much, fooling myself that you are reading this or would get to read this someday gives me hope. Hope is bad right now. I just want you, but you have betrayed me, I shouldn't want anything to do with you, but I do. I watched you in that coffee shop tonight, my heart cracked as I watched tears stain your beautiful face. Though I regret those tears were caused by me, it was necessary. You broke my heart first remember? –Edward_

* * *

_I saw you today, you walked past me. I kind of expected you to stay. I miss you. But then again I guess you want nothing to do with me. How is it I am the one who gets hurt in all this? –Edward_

* * *

_I called you today. I hid my number, I couldn't help myself I missed your voice it calms me. Rosalie and Father made me so mad this evening, I just needed you. But then you weren't here, I'd driven you away. I'm sorry. –Edward_

* * *

_I wish you would look at me. You never do anymore. I miss your beautiful eyes, but each time you see me you just run. Please don't run…I don't want you to –Edward_

I didn't want to, I wanted to say, but I didn't know what to say, and I didn't want you to see me cry. I answered him mentally

* * *

_I am angry, very angry. At you, my father, my sister, at everyone…even me. I'm angry because you betrayed me, that I can't get you out of my mind, I am angry at a lot of things, most especially, I'm angry that I let you go. –Edward _

* * *

_I love you, please come back –Edward_

* * *

_I don't know what I regret most in all of this, that my dad was right, or that you're gone. –Edward _

* * *

_I didn't get a chance to ask you why? So why? –Edward_

* * *

_I've decided, I really don't care, and I just need you with me. Please come back. I miss you, I love you –Edward._

* * *

_Aunt Esme has been watching me closely. She asks me what's wrong every time we are along? Should I tell her? She does give the best advice, and I could use some right now. –Edward_

* * *

_My father invited Tanya to dinner. I threw my cup at him. I missed of course, but he made me so mad. Aunt Esme wasn't all that pleased I destroyed her glassware, she sent me to my room._

* * *

_I talked to her, Aunt Esme, she had a lot to say, all boiling down to the fact that there are two sides to the truth. I know she is right, but I didn't want to take the chance of you lying to me. I called you today again. But I couldn't talk. I wanted to say I am sorry. Truth is there are a lot of things I wish I could tell you. But I'll start with I am sorry because I am. –Edward __*p.s. she thinks they were wrong, I'm starting to see that.*_

I felt the tears flow down my cheeks. I wasn't sure exactly why I was crying, but I felt so sad. I didn't want to keep reading, but I had to, I had to do this, for me.

* * *

_I talked to Tanya too; she has a way of looking at something unbiased. She came to the conclusion that I was scared and I needed to face my fears head on. But how do I do that without you? –Edward _

* * *

_I confronted Rosalie today, and beneath the evasiveness, she told me something useful. It turns out father hired someone to spy on you. And when he showed her the video, she was mad and wanted to stop me from proposing and making the mistake of my life. Can you ever forgive me? -Edward_

Okay. I hated Edward Senior a lot more right now.

* * *

_I confronted Father today, he did not deny it. He just said "so, the bitch was called out?" I hit him, this time I didn't miss –Edward. __*p.s. sorry for my language._

You go Edward. I mentally cheered.

I looked at the clock by my bed side. It was almost two a.m. I starred the email to remind myself where I stopped and turned off the bedside light. I didn't go to sleep immediately; I was lost in my thoughts when it crept up on me.


	34. Double Date?

The next morning, Edward, Carlisle, Marcus and Emmett had an equestrian match. Edward and Carlisle were the England team whilst my brother and father played for us. I didnt know who to cheer for, so I cheered for them all. Rosalie was looking bored. Jasper was standing behind me watching with rapt fascination. Esme cheered as Carlisle's horse jumped over one hurdle. I clapped too Emmett who was closely behind him went over, and I cheered. Carlisle's speed was not to be beaten as he won, with Emmett in second place and Marcus in third. I cheered for them

"I knew he still had it" Esme said as Carlisle rode over to us. "My Lady" he said to her and she giggled. Her Majesty actually giggled. Cue eye roll. Carlisle offered his hand as her helped her up. They rode away. Emmett and Edward came up, and mom ran into the field to meet Marcus

"I'm proud of you Emmett" I said as he smiled

"So che sei, io vado a cambiarmi" he replied as he kissed my cheek *I know you are, I'm going to go change*

"We need to talk about a certain someone" I said referring to Charlie, I hadn't told Emmett yet he had a girlfriend.

"Alright" He said.

Edward came down from his horse…did I mention he was wearing uniform? It's been on my mind since I saw him.

"Emmett, I'm going to Warwick Castle, want to join me?" Rosalie asked

"Great Idea, Bella would you like to come along, Edward too." Emmett said almost immediately. I pressed my lips into a thin line to avoid the laughter. He was giving her a hard time purposefully.

"We'd love to" Edward answered. Rosalie gave him the stink eye but Edward just held me closer. We can leave in two hours"

Edward took my hand and we headed to the stables to anchor the horses. Edward was stroking her mane.

"I read some of those emails" I breathed. The only indication he heard me was that he paused.

"Did you now?" he said resuming his grooming

"You should know…" I began

"Bella?"

"yeah?"

"I made those mistakes, I will always regret them. I deserved everything I went through" he said holding my face to his "I want you to remember that if you're going to keep reading, if it helps skip to the end. The happy part? It has you in it." He said to me. I smiled and then he kissed me once. "Now let's get ready to go to the castle. I hear it's beautiful" he joked as if he didn't know.


	35. Forgive x but forget ?

The grounds and interior of Warwick was delightful, or maybe it was just our tour guide making it so. Edward and I held hands. He only released me when Emmett pulled him aside for something. Suddenly Rosalie was by my side. I looked at her curiously wondering what she was doing. I haven't spoken more than five words to her since our paths crossed again.

"Rosalie?" I asked. She let out a huge breath

"I don't know where to start" she told me

"I'm assuming this has a begin, try that" I suggested, my voice deadpanned.

"Right" she said "Emmett won't go out with me"

"Then stay away from him" I said with a side glance at her. She frowned, an expression unfamiliar with her beautiful face usually it was a scowl and disdain when I was lucky it was a glare.

"uhm, he said he wouldn't court me until you forgive me"

"In his exact words Rosalie" I asked because I knew Emmett wouldn't say that, or at least say it like that

"Bella's happiness has been one of my priorities for as long as I can remember. And you for some reason hurt her. Make it right or no deal" she recited like she had thought over the words before.

"No deal?" I asked uncertain

"I had asked him a question" She said a bit evasive

"You didn't give me a chance, why should I extend the same courtesy" I asked turning around to face her.

Her eyes narrowed then relaxed "you shouldn't"

I smiled internally that she could at least think rationally. I didn't think she could. I decided to be frank with her.

"I love Emmett, however, so I will tolerate you. If you need my forgiveness, you can have it. Make no mistakes, I will never forget. My dislike for you won't just go away. But I will be civil. Until you make one wrong move especially where Emmett is concerned"

I turned back to the room "I'll talk to Emmett"

"Bella wait?" she said as I left to search for both Emmett and Edward. I turned back to look at her, she seemed to be struggling for something, words maybe?

"For what it is worth?" she paused and I nodded for her to go on "I'm sorry"

I gave her a wry smile then resumed my previous mission. Truth is, I may not want Rosalie and my brother together, she is a bitch and Emmett is a sweetheart, but if there was a slight chance she could make him happy…it would be selfish of me to deny him that. It would be giving her a taste of her own medicine; it would make me more like her. I knew Emmett wanted to make everything okay, but this time I really don't think he can.


	36. Good different

My conversation with Emmett was relatively meaningful. After we had joked about Charlie having a girlfriend, I let him know Rosalie talked to me. I filled him on our conversation, a summary anyway. He seemed to get where I was coming from.

"at least she tried" He told me. "It means she cares what I think"

"I suppose it does" I said back to him. And it was true, it was no secret Rosalie was proud but she stuck it out and talked to me. She showed she cared about Emmett.

"So what did you and Edward talk about?" I asked him changing the topic effectively

"he hurt you once, and I wanted him to know that repeating it wasn't an option" He said blankly. I would have screamed at him for threating Edward, but because I wanted that too I smiled at him

"Thanks Em"

"Thanks for giving Rose a chance" he countered

"Does my Lady fancy a lunch" Edward asked me interrupting Emmett and I. We both turned to look at him. He was staying arms crossed in the doorway.

"Sure" I said to him taking his extend arm "Later brother"

Emmett waved me away as Edward led me to the car. The driver drove us while I cuddled into my prince. We went to an Italian restaurant close by. When I saw the name, I laughed.

"A man after my heart" I said to him. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it

"Always" he responded "it serves the most authentic Italian food"

As soon as we were seated, menus were handed to us and drinks given. I picked the first thing that was on the menu Chicken Cacciatore with pasta. Edward picked the same thing.

"You know everybody is staring" I said to him after looking around

"Not everyone" he said looking past me "well everyone now" he looked at me with a smile

"It's different, not having to sneak around" I said to him.

"It is, isn't it?" he pondered. He reached for my above the table touching my hand. "I like this"

I gave him a genuine smile "I like it too"

He retracted his hand as soon as our food came. We relatively slow, unintentionally though. Edward and I talked, laughed and teased each other, just like old times. I wasn't kidding when I said I liked it too. I sighed in contentment. _Yeah I really liked it too._


	37. The Morning After

It was on the news the next day. The Prince of England and his mystery lover now identified as the Princess of Italy. I shook my head after reading the column and looked at Jasper who brought it to me.

"Well it could have been worse right?" I asked looking up at him

"More badly than you look?" he asked

"Hey!" I frowned at him "that's not very nice"

I had stayed awake all night reading some of Edward's emails to cover more grounds. I knew I looked bad but it was rude to point it out.

"Yeah well, just telling it straight" Jasper shrugged

"I know why you're grumpy" I said to him in a teasing manner then proceeded to sing song "you need some Alice loving"

"We are not talking about this Principessa" he said pinching his nose and turning his back on me "get ready, King Carlisle has arranged for you to work with Her Majesty. It's six in the morning be down in half an hour"

"Fine, just so you know, I could have her hear within three hours. You just have to ask" I said seriously

"I'd like that" he stopped at the door a beat. As soon as he left, I got up to clean up after sending Alice a text that I needed her. I put on a brown knee length gown and a white blazer

I met Esme at the throne room where we discussed our business for the day. We started with the daily newspapers, reading through them. Esme smiled as she read the part about Edward and I but otherwise didn't comment on it. Then we sorted through letters from the public. The ones that seemed important were passed on to Esme for appropriate responses which was written by her lady-in-waiting and sealed for delivery. Truth is I was wondering why Esme wanted me here; most of these were official British document. I was almost tempted to ask…Almost. We went on visits to present awards to people who had won prizes then Esme and I had a private early lunch at 11:20am

"Oh Bella Dear, we are hosting a garden party tonight, about 18000 people are expected" she said looking at me "would you mind working with my kitchen staff, just decide the refreshments?"

"Sure" I said smiling at her though I really wished I could see Edward right about now. She looked at her watch and "it's a bit past noon, the gathering is by four"

"Okay"

"Your brother and Edward are supervising the tent pitching" she added as an afterthought. I blushed a bit before smiling at her. She left me after lunch and I went back to Buckingham Palace for the preparations.


	38. Set?

The crowd at the gate started to form at an hour before the main event. I ran over the selection of snack on the buffet table and it was a lot. There were a bit of Italian snacks too. There were different kinds of sandwiches, cakes, drinks…the list goes on. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. I smiled as his familiar scent enclosed my sense

"Hey" I said turning around in his arms.

"Aunt Esme is a slave driver" he said before kissing me chastely.

"You're telling me" I joked. "Where's Emmett?"

"Rosalie" he responded

"Enough said" I smiled at him

"C'mon the gates are about to open" He said pulling me away from the food tent.

I willingly went with him. We separated at the door to my room where he left me with a kiss on the cheek. I went inside. My dress was already laid out for me. It was a sleeveless blue pleated dress, with a black belt. I guess Alice was already here. I took a quick shower then curled the lower half of my hair before putting on the dress. I twirled in front of a mirror, I remembered the pearls Marcus gave me and I put it on.

"You look lovely" Jasper said as he dropped a white British styled coat on my bed along with a white hat. "Compliments of Her Majesty"

"Thanks, I guess I'm supposed to put it on?" I looked at it

"Uh Huh" he replied helping me into it

"I'll go look for Edward, say thanks to Alice for me" I kissed his cheek before leaving my room. It didn't take long to see Edward as he was heading for me. he looked handsome in his get up, his tie and his pocket handkerchief were the same color as my dress.

"Let's go around the garden, we have a few minutes" he said taking my hand, resting it in his arm

"What's so special about the garden?" I said, his excitement was palpable it just seemed silly

"Aunt Esme rarely opens her garden for anyone" he said looking at me "It's only during the garden parties she let people in"

"Silly Edward" I laughed but humored him. "Only because I love you"

He gave me this wide smile I'd never seen on him before. It was like raw beauty, I had to blink to regain control of my brain. We spent about five minutes strolling through the garden then we had to head back to be present for the national anthem.


	39. Garden Parties

The national anthem began as soon as Esme and Carlisle arrived. Esme had on a coat like mine only it was purple. We stayed completely still until the very end. Edward to my hand and linked it with his.

"we are going through the east wing." He said to me

"Going where?"

"We've got to meet the people, we go separately into the garden lanes" he answered me "we get to go by the summer house"

"Alrighty then, let's go" I said.

Ahead of us was Emmett as he escorted Rosalie to her own 'lane' when I turned around, I saw Alice going with Prince Edward I. she waved as she caught my eye while I smiled at her and shook my head. If she had anything on her mind, I pitied Edward I. My Father and My mother went along with King Carlisle and Esme. I let Edward do all the talking while I stayed back offering smiles and support. We met up with the rest of them at the royal tent where we sat down to tea while meeting up with other guests.

"How many times do you have these?" I said pulling Edward closer to whisper. This was tiring, and they said Italians like to party.

"Three or four times a year why?" he answered me with an amused tone

"No reason" I said back

"Uh huh" he said calling my bluff. Truth is I was tired, well I guess I've got to do what I've got to do

"Get used to it darling" Edward said kissing the back of my hand. I took that to mean he wanted me in his life so I smiled genuinely "would you like some more tea?"

I looked at my empty cup. "Nah, but I'd love some grape juice"

"Sure" he said calling for someone to pour me a cup.

I was so glad when I heard the national anthem signaling the end of the event, I stood up when I noticed Esme and Rosalie standing up, unlike the beginning of the event, we all left during the anthem. Immediately I saw my bed I flopped on it. Edward laughed at me, but he careful took off my heels and rubbed my foot. Now that's life. I sighed presently content

"You're a god send" I smiled down at him.

Alice joined us a little while later along with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie we just talked, about people we met, how different the parties were in our two countries. I stayed out of Rosalie's way as often as I could except when she asked me a direct question then I kept the disdain out of my voice when answering her. You could tell she was a bit uncomfortable but she was making the effort for Emmett. That, I could understand, I once did the same for Edward. I suppose it was her turn now.


	40. Marry Me?

I'd been in England for close to two months now. Marcus, Mom and Alice went back to Italy; Emmett went along a few days ago, a king's place is in his kingdom after all. Though Marcus never gave a definite reason while I had to stay, I was happy that I could. The past month had been magical, effortlessly magical as it was with Edward. Our relationship only became stronger. I worked closely with Esme on some matters, went to meetings, hospital visits, everything I did with my mother in Italy and then some. Edward I was still on my back some, but I only got to see him when he came for lunch with his Majesty Carlisle. You know I believe love can change a person; Rosalie tried to be nicer to me especially now Emmett was gone. She took me out for tea sometimes and tried to do things that I loved. I tried to reciprocate the gesture.

"You ready?" Edward asked

"Yep" I said nodding. He moved to blindfold me pushing me forward. He held me tight as he guided me. as soon as I smelt the flowers, I knew where I was

"Esme's garden?" I asked

"Yes" he answered me guiding me as I sat

"I thought she doesn't allow you here" I asked

"I'll risk it" he said kissing the back of my hand before removing the blindfold.

I looked around, we were in Esme's garden alright but what I could concentrate on was the careful placement of paper lamps everywhere.

"Edward?" I said unsure after I looked around and when I looked at him, he was on one knee with a white ring box. As soon as I realized what was happening I swallowed and looked down at him. I could not talk all of a sudden

"Bella?" Edward said

"hmmm" I squeaked out

"I know I said we'll take it slow, but I know what kind of hell I would live without you in my life, so I want you to be in my life…you know permanently…so will you marry me?"

I did not know what to say for a second I let go of all reasons why this would not be a good Idea, perhaps because I'd had a share of the hell he was speaking of. Edwards smiling face alerted me to the fact I had already given my answer.

"yes Edward, I'd love to" I had said truthfully. And with that he slipped the ring on my finger.


	41. Just us Two

I looked at the ring again that's when I noticed it the white and pink gold and it delicate crafting. This was an Italian design. I'd seen this ring before. If I was right there was person responsible for this ring…Alice. I looked at him.

"Alice picked this out didn't she?" I asked him

He looked into my eyes; I could detect a hint of worry. "Yes, don't you like it?"

"No, No, I do. Frankly I picked it out myself" I confessed

"You did?" He asked confused

"yeah, a few years back, Alice and I went ring shopping, Alice picked the one she liked and showed it to me incase Jasper asked me to go with him when he want to take the step, then she insisted I looked for one to, I never told her but I guess she figured it out" I explained shaking my head, at one point when we were looking I saw this and then set it down when I noticed she was looking at me.

"So you really like it?" Edward asked.

"Yes" I answered

"Good, let's go announce our engagement" Edward said

"Now?" I asked

"Why not?" he asked

"I would like to stay for a while" I said pulling him to me "just the two of us"

"okay" he said sitting with me like I wanted "just the two of us"

We stayed like that for about an hour sometime we were quiet other times we talked about little important stuff. Then we went in when we got summoned to dinner. Esme was the only one on the dinner table; I was informed that Carlisle had been away on business. So we sat down to dinner with Esme alone. We did share the news with her and the joy that came after felt like a whirlwind. She was already making plans; engagement parties, announcement plans. I knew it was my wedding but I kind of tuned her out after a while. When we finally finished our supper, Edward went back home, I'm guessing to tell his family while I called mine I called my father, mother, Alice, Emmett and Charlie and as usual they were happy for me. most importantly, I was happy for myself


	42. Felix

I was back at Italy, my family was hosting the engagement party while my wedding was to be in England. I fingered the invitation paper. It had a wooden look to it, it was vintage which means expensive but Esme and my mom wanted nothing more. I was even afraid to ask to see the wedding invitation.

Please join us to witness the engagement of

Her Royal Highness Princess Isabella D'Anthonio of Naples and His Royal Highness Prince Edward of Cambridge.

On the 6th of September, 7:00pm at the The Royal Palace of Caserta

"There you are" I heard Jasper say. I looked at him as he came in through the door that bore both the Italian flag as well as England's. I dropped the invitation.

"Jas" I said hugging him.

"How are you principessa?" he asked me

"Better, but nervous all the same, the last time something was too good to be true…well" I laughed nervously, the tears escaped a bit.

"He was a fool for letting you go" Jasper offered. He was supposed to do that, as my best friend.

"Oh Jas" I said.

Just then a throat clearing interrupted us. I looked to see a fairly big guy in suit. I looked at him then at Jasper he must have seen the question on my face so he looked at me and explained.

"This is Felix" Jasper introduced "your new protection detail"

"What?" I said not sure I had heard him right. Then I looked at Felix "give us a minute"

Jasper sighed when Felix didn't move

"Felix, you know if we're going to get along, you'll learn to listen to me, now I said Leave" I said to him but he still stood there. Usually I tried to be nice but I really need to talk to Jasper alone and with Felix here it wasn't going to happen. he was going to have to learn to pick his battles with me.

I turned to Jasper and huffed "I will stab him Jas"

"Felix get out" Jasper ordered and he left. I shook my head and gave Jasper my attention

"I…I…" Jasper stared at me like he was helpless, Like he was trying to say something but I wasn't just hearing it.

"Jazz" I said softly

"I've kept her waiting a long time Bella" Jasper said, his voice sounded broken sort of.

I knew who he was talking about…Alice.


	43. Secret Ring

"Jazz" I said

"Bella" he said "I know she wants this, she wants me. Most importantly I want her"

"I know" I said. And I did. Jasper had been in love for Alice for as I can remember and even if she didn't always know it at first. Jasper had longed for her.

"if anyone deserves happiness" I said enclosing his hand in mine "Jasper it's you"

"Bella" Jasper interrupted

"Listen, you've always done right by me" I said "I'm beginning to see its time I do the same, Jasper. "

"I was afraid you wouldn't understand" Jasper said

"what I don't understand is why man in black over there" I gestured toward the door "hasn't been educated"

"He's understudying" Jasper explained after chuckling at my attempt to lighten the mood "in two weeks he'll be taking over I won't be staying after your wedding in England"

"I'm going to miss you" I said hugging him

"yeah we have two weeks, after that, I'll be three hours away" Jasper reminded wiping my tears with his handkerchief

"Okay then" I said "best friends forever right?"

"right, I'm sure Edward is waiting" Jasper said leading me outside. Just as Jasper deduced Edward was there, talking to Felix. I looked at him from head to toe then back at Jasper

"Jasper" I said

"principessa?"

"I have a dagger" I said reminding him. my goal here was to frighten him abit, after all I'm allowed a little fun

"Noted Your highness" he said with a slight smile. Edward took my hand and began to lead my away before I remembered that I had something I wanted to let him know. A secret of mine.

"and Jazz" I turned around just a bit

"yes Bella?" Jasper said again

"I've got the perfect ring. See me when you need it" I winked at him then turned around to miss his reaction.

And with that I let my future husband lead me to the crowd of people who had come to celebrate my engagement.


End file.
